The Life and Times of Amy Rose
by xXS0n4d0w-10v3rXx
Summary: SONADOW


**The Life and Times of Amy Rose**

 **By:** xX_S0n4d0w-10v3r_Xx and soniclover19369  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Paring:** Sonadow  
 **Warnings:** YAOI! Don't like, don't read!

One day, Sonic was walking down th estreet when he saw the most bueatiful hedgehodg he ever saw and guss what it ws shadow

Shadow the hsdgehog

And sonic was like "ohhh hot damn i need me that hedgehog weiner™"

SHADOW Noticed some dumb blue hedgehog staring at him from across the street. At first he was kind of confuzed. But he looked longer and relalized his admirer was actually a kawaii uke...,

BUT OH NOEZ! He watched the mysteris blue hedgehog walk strRAIGHT (A/N: haha gte it bc theyre gei) into a pole!

Ow! Sonic thought embarss i have really done it now! He looks sad at the shadow hedgehog and gives a smal smile that is cute "hey ummmmmm did u see that… hahaha… whop"

sHADOW saw the perfect oportunite to be a seductive sexi seme. He looked at kawaii sonic-chan with le sexy gaze™ and offerd him his hand. It was just like in my yaoi japanese mangos. SHADOW SEID: "you've faleln…. Rite into my kokoro…."

Sonic looks surprised at the man who is six feet sevne "koko….. Damn" he gets up and says "well… .do u wana get some hot koko w me like a … d8 ty for ur time"

Shadow was NOT IMPRESSE with sonikku's confidence. He needed to be an UKEEEEEEEE! So shadhog thought 2 meself… how can i seductive the sonic. HE HAD IDEA!

SHADOW pushed sonic up against wall and kissu kissu.

so nics eye went big and he was blushy wow he thought i just kissed a black hedgehog…. Im the least racist person i know… he pulls away and says "wow" again but this time outloud "that was hot im for it"

Not sonic was blushu when he heard sonic say that. It really WARM his heart,,,,,,,, but THEN,,,,

He see amy out of the center of his eye! She was MAD! ! ! HE COUYLD see her stompin towards them and there was only 1 solution 2 his 3 hedgehog problem. 4. (A/N: hahahahahahah geddit numbers in order!) so he pick sonic in his STRONG black hedgie arm and say:

"Chaos conrotl!"

Amy was confused. She had never before seen this behavior coming from Sonic and the other hedgehog, who she had seen walking around prior to this incident. "Sonic is my boyfriend! What are you doing?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Back off ami "sonic says" i dont ever anwt to date u against! Im in love w/ this hot and bufffy sonic oc "whats ur name" he say sto the shadow hedgehog

Shadow brings sonikku closer to he chest. He look him straight in EYE! And say "my name is Shadow but u can call me bae… cause we're gay. boyfriends. yaoihogs. Playing for the other team-"

"wildcats" sonic whispered

"-homosexuals. faggots. WE'RE GAY FUCK OFF AMY." shadow give sonic a peck on the cheek to show he really lvoe him!

sonic felt loved from zee kiss on the cheke "wwow he says again for the fisfth time" i feel loved "i want to date u and then maybe do the sekkus with u if u get my dirft ;)"

Amy can't even believe the scene in front of her. She begins to sob hard and in her distraught state of mind, runs head first into traffic. She is struck by a car and killed instantly. Her blood was like a explosion - it splattered all over the intersection, painting it a grim crimson. It mixed with her tears, creating the saddest fluid known to man. Her head was decapitated and almost meaningly tossed to the side of the road, an accurate summary of her role in this story.

"Ammmmmmmeeeeeeebboooo!" sonic scream tear flying down his chek in sadness he didn want her to die liek that he wanted er o die when they old… he realize tht he had feelin for amy but he aso had feelin for shado…. was their a thing where he could like oth guy and gal…..? (a/n: haha jk theres only gay and straight! If ur bi your faking! ;))

"Black me…" he tells shadow as tear gently roll down face "do u love me and if so can we go get some …. milkshakes im a sa d"

"SHADOW PULL sonic close to he chest, pettign his quills with his gloved han. "It okay sonic, sacrificesd myust be made for the greater gud." he GENTLY kiss sonic on hies forehed, and pull him cEVEN CLOSER to he chest. Sonic head touches his fluffy chewst fut.

"Yes my dear sonniku we can go for milkshake. I will pay because i am seme and i luv you a whole lot!" shadow said, loviingly.

Amy Rose's corpse remained forgotten, ran over again and again by careless cars. Her blood, organs, and tears littered the intersection, the only remainder of twelve wasted years. Her relationship with Sonic was the only thing that made her happy in this trying time. Little did Sonic know, she had long ago sold her house and body to prostitution in order to pay for dates with him. But it was worth it, she had always told herself. She would have given up anything for him. So why? Why did Sonic betray her like this? No one would ever know the pain that Amy felt in her final moments- not just because of a car running into her, but because of a broken heart. 

the blue hedge givs a ): "wait" he say "i am not uke? im the hero so i get to put my weiner in u?" to sho w his dominace he givs kissu to shadow on cheek and says "haha im top dog™"

sHADOW BLUSHED! could sonic really be this much of a バカ? shadow was obviously the seme! how dare sonic think he could stick his wiener in his poopyhole! sHaDoW was the top dog™ and he wood prov it to sonic!

he chass contreled to his bedroom which was black and red jus leik him! He lay sonic on he bed and make a sexi growlllll (; "hey bby want sum fuk?" he laugh bcause sonic was gettin fuk weather he liek it or no!

2 kep story pg13 sonic wanted it so no worries sjws! sanic alway give consent rememeber kids if sme1 touches u in a plce u dont want call cops and 91111 ! anyways back to import

so sonic was at point blushy but he was thinkin "if this? i wil be bottom? i dont know if my butt could take it" (a/n: haha like ppl can switch! thts uban legend!)

Its ok sonic "shad say" i will be gentl and we can use specul oil so u dunt get hurt "he explain."  
Shadow stares at sonikku loving. He blushu and glance away for a sec because shadow is rly ツンデレ but he lov sonic a lot so he get over it for his lov.

Shadow start to kiss sonic because that what they always do 1st in prono. He is vry sex about it.  
"Sonic, we r so fukking…" and then they did

Finally Amy Rose's corpse had been discovered by the police. They only bothered to remove it because her head had damaged a civilian's car. The police quickly wrote the scene up as a suicide, because it was only logical to conclude that nobody would waste their time murdering Amy; nobody would care that much about her. Alas, true to form, nobody attended her funeral.

All her friends didn't care enough. Nor did her family- had she had any left. Sonic would have attended, but he was too busy getting creampied by Shadow to have cared.

Such is fate.

The End.


End file.
